Sacrifice
is the 7th episode of the series, Ultraman Geed. This episode aired on August 19th, 2017.http://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story768 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Sacrifice" Synopsis Kei Fukuide, the enigmatic sci-fi author, invites Riku, Laiha, and the Igaguri family to a special lecture regarding his newest book. But things aren't what they seem, and it seems to spell trouble for Ultraman Zero. Plot The scene opens up in a secluded area, with Kei Fukuide playing Chess by himself, contemplating the plan he has been formulating, specifically noting one obstacle in his way: Ultraman Zero. Meanwhile, Riku and Laiha are seen helping Haruo at the Ginga Marketplace, which has now been reduced to a roadside garage sale after Skull Gomora destroyed his shop. Leito visits the Marketplace and he introduces Riku and Laiha to his family: Rumina and Mayu. Rumina and Haruo quickly bond after they both lament that they were not chosen to attend a lecture by held by Kei Fukuide about his latest book. To their joy and everyone surprise though, Kei Fukuide appears himself and overhears their lament and kindly offers all of them to attend his lecture as guests. Everyone is happy to be invited, but Laiha remains very suspicious of Kei's nature. Additionally when Leito mentions how Kei's book contains "Firey Pirates" and "a Knight of Mirrors," Zero's suspicions quickly arose too. The next day, people gather to attend the lecture, and Haruo and Rumina are joyous at being invited. When Pega goes to touch Kei in order to get some substance (per Riku's suggestion when Pega earlier showed interest in writing a novel as well) Kei notices the alien, but does not react, only smiling mischievously. Frightened by Kei's unsettling response, Pega decides to return to the Observatory, while Zero (as Leito), having seen the altercation tells Riku that Kei is not from Earth. Upon learning earlier about some of Kei's works, Zero noticed that one of his books in particular is about his battle against Arch Belial, except that he himself is the villain in the story. Riku however only brushes off Zero's concerns as mere paranoia and that it might have been written by someone who witnessed the fight instead. The lecture begins, and Kei talks about a heroic character from his book named "Agam" who was exiled by a corrupted King who was manipulating a gathering of "shining knights". The audience is entertained by the story, but Zero is disgusted, knowing that the tale is twisted and falsified re-imagining of Belial's betrayal against the Land of Light, particularly taking note of the character "Zora", who appears to be modeled after Zero himself. When Kei asks for a volunteer from the audience to be modeled as a "shining knight" for his next story, the author chooses Leito to step forward. As Zero had suspected, Kei immediately approached Leito and tells him that he knows of his secret identity as Ultraman Zero. Deciding to put on a performance to the audience, Kei tricks the audience by convincing them that he is playing a villain and that Leito, as the Shining Knight, must rescue them without moving, otherwise they would be burnt to smithereens, all while stating that he has been looking for Leito for a very long time. As the performance go on though, Laiha and Riku quickly begin to get suspicious as well. Suddenly, Kei summons a Monster capsule of the robot, Galactron! Using his Geed Riser, Kei activates the capsule and Galactron is unleashed. The Robot immediately causes chaos and destruction, which sends the audience into a panicked frenzy. To their horror though, the doors to the lecture are locked, trapping everyone inside. Leito, unable to transform into Ultraman Zero both in fear of his identity being exposed and because Zero himself still isn't healed enough to fight back in. Riku opts to take out the robot himself, and he immediately goes off to transform into Ultraman Geed. Despite summoning his Geed Claw though, Galactron's armored body and abilities quickly outclasses Geed, and the younger Ultra is left at the mercy of the robot. As Geed is pummeled though, Kei tells Leito that he will call off the attack against Geed and spare the audience if Zero agrees to let the robot kill him instead. With no other choice, Zero solemnly agrees and is freed to carry out his order. With Geed seized in its shaft, Galactron notices Leito and fires on him. Using the Zero Eye as his only protection, Zero frees himself from Leito's body and takes the blast himself, saving Leito, but turning the Zero Eye into stone as well. Witnessing Zero's sacrifice, Geed angrily frees himself and attempts to destroy Galactron with the Geed Claw's Corkscrew Jamming attack, but thanks to Galactron's shield, all the attack does is destroy the robot's sword and shaft. With Zero gone, and the audience still at the robot's mercy, Geed's situation turns bleak... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Errors *When Leito goes off to confront Galactron while it's battling against Geed, the robot's sword attachment is turned forward despite not having been activated for battle. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes